Chaos Wars
The Chaos Wars, also refer to as the Coalition-Alliance War, War of Order and the Horde War, was a conflict that occured between the Alliance of Civilizations and the Coalition of Independent States from October 5th, 2457 to November 4th, 2909, the war was fought in largely in the newly discovered universes that was not affected by the First Multiverse War History Factions involved Alliance of Civilizations * United Systems of Earth * United Federation of Planets * Old Galactic Republic * Ariadna * Yu Jing * United Federation of Cygnar * Interstellar Alliance * New Valkion Federaton * Interplanetary Strategic Alliance * United Alliances of Orion Species * Grand Terran Alliance * Earth Government * Federal Kingdom of Felreden * Systems Commonwealth * Galactic Coalition of Species * United Earth Federation (Qioo'lik) * United Empire of Earth * Union of Allied Planets * New Galactic Republic Coalition of Independent States * The Fourth Reich * Zann Consortium * The Golden Path * Scyrah Republic (Retribution of Scyrah) * Orks * Chaos * Cryx * Klingon Rebels * Son'a * Covenant Remnants * Vaas' Pirates * Narn Empire * Great Malifauxian Union * Zann Consortium * War Boys of Immortan Joe * Combined Army * Masari * Breen Confederacy * Pagan's Royal Army * Farsight Enclave * Dominion (Duyi'zu) * Legions of the Horde Empire * Minmatar * Zerg People involved Alliance of Nations * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Henry Landry * Lando Calrissian * Dwight Eisenhower * William Adama * Gial Ackbar * Jarvan IV * Douglas MacArthur * John-117 * Omar Bradley * Commander Cody * Commander Rex * Commander Magni Bronzebeard * Col Serra * Jacob Keyes * BJ Blazkowicz * Allison Jakes * Sera (Ou'hjik) * Marian Hawke * Cassandra Pentaghast * Mace Windu * Eva McKenna * Max Rockatansky * James T. Kirk * Mark Sheppard * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Ezra Loomis * Alfred Bester * Kara Thrace * Plo Koon * Commander Jack Granger * Princess Anij * Leia Organa Solo * Mon Mothma * Michael Garibaldi * Beverly Crusher * Mele-On Grayza * Cameron Mitchell * Jean-Luc Picard * Vesemir * Taylor H. Miles * Leliana * Commander Jeffrey Sinclair * Robert Bingham * Giles Price II * Anakin Skywalker * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo Coalition of Independent States * Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter * Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka * Unknown Chimeran General * Praetor Shinzon (secretly) * Warlord Ru'afo * Arthas Menethil * Ka'hairal Balak * Queen Azshara * The Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Rictus Erectus * Pagan Min * Vaas Montenegro * Warboss Grimskull * Duras son of Ja'rod * Amita * Sarah Kerrigan * Alexei Stukov * Corax Hasht * Hoyt Volker * Raynar Thul * Tsavong Lah * Ta'Lon * Mei Feng * Nom Amor * Immortan Joe * O'Shovah * Dash Rendar * G'Kar * Vol'jin * Zeri * Rasputina * Weyoun * Dengar (Hired by Sylvanas) * Bossk * Freia * Varion * Madame Sybelle * Sonnia Criid * Anyat * Pekt * Elara * Zuckuss (hired by Gorgutz) * Shimrra Jamaane * Perdita Ortega * Agent Cadmus-Naish Sheskiin * Silri * Viqi Shesh * Von Schill * Raktorak * Greedo * Na'Toth * Kornak Gazarot * Lilith * Jastor Gallywix * Lady Justice * Mikella * Lucas McCabe * Sidir Alchibal * Aiakos * Urai Fen * IG-88 * Lady Vashj * Zaeed Massani * Shiv'kala * Magnus the Traitor * Eliphas the Inheritor * Khan Noonien Singh * Tyber Zann * Araghast the Pillager * Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Category:Wars